Réalité
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Dramione
1. 1 - Réalité

Il marchait vite. C'était un signe qu'il était en colère. Il fuyait une personne. Et par n'importe laquelle. Celle qu'il aimait. Il aurait souhaité ne plus la voir. Mais la douleur aurait été plus intense encore. La rage le rongeait de toute part. Et aucun moyen de la faire sortir sinon de commettre un meurtre. Il sortit du château, et en voyant le ciel bleu, se mit à courir. Cela le défoulait. Il se dirigea vers un endroit isolé du parc, sur la rive du Lac Noir. Et il s'assit. Ses yeux bleu acier fixaient l'eau qui se mouvait sous le souffle du vent. Peu à peu, il sentait sa colère s'évanouir comme si c'était le Lac qui le soignait de ces sentiments. La colère faisait place à la peine. Il se sentait déchiré, abattu. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Les raisons étaient multiples pour l'échec de leur relation.

Elle le détestait. Depuis le premier jour dans cette école. Elle l'avait toujours haï. Leur sang était très différent. Ils sont deux extrêmes. L'un au sang pur, l'autre au sang de Moldu. Un Serpentard. Une Gryffondor. Deux maisons qui se déteste depuis leur origine. Tout les séparait. Et pourtant, il était amoureux d'elle. Une chose complètement abjecte, complètement idiote. L'amour impossible. Il s'en voulait de s'en être imprégné. Surtout d'elle. Il avait plein d'autres filles de qui il aurait pu tomber amoureux et qui l'était de lui. Mais il fallait que ça tombe sur la seule qu'il n'aura jamais. Et cela lui faisait affreusement mal.

Il ferma soudain les yeux, respira bien fort, et se laissa emporter par ses pensées. Il imagina l'élue de son cœur arriver en courant derrière lui, s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que personne d'autre, que le baiser sur la joue de Weasmoche n'était qu'une preuve d'amitié. Il aimerait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue, sur les lèvres. Il l'entendit même prononcer son prénom …

-Drago.

Toujours les yeux fermés, il sourit.

-Drago !

Cette voix changea et n'était plus celle qu'il aurait aimé entendre.

-Drago ! Réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit un visage rondelet entouré par des cheveux d'un brun presque noir. Il fut déçu. Tellement déçu que la colère reprit le dessus. Il se leva, fixa intensément la jeune Serpentard devant lui, et partit en longeant le Lac Noir espérant la semer. Mais elle le suivait toujours en hurlant son prénom, en lui ordonnant de revenir. Il ne fit rien, il ne retourna même pas. Les minutes qu'il avait passé à penser à celle qui hantait son esprit lui avait été volé et il serait capable de tuer pour les récupérer.

-Drago Malefoy est un connard !

Il s'arrêta net. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il se retourna et toisa longuement sa camarade.

-Répète, dit-il gravement.

-T'es un connard.

Il s'avança dangereusement d'elle et faillit la gifler. Mais il ne leva même pas le petit doigt sur elle. Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

-T'es pire que tout, et méprisante avec ça, Pansy ! Et regarde tes cheveux. On dirait ceux de Rogue.

Les yeux de Pansy s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et elle repartit vers le château en crachant des insultes à Drago. Il continua de marcher, fier de lui, la colère désertant son corps. Il se pencha au dessus de l'eau du Lac Noir et regarda son reflet. Le temps d'une seconde, il cru voir celui de son élue à côté du sien. Il se retourna, et chercha la jeune fille.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle était là, près de lui.

Mais il du se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'était pas là. Il s'assit alors, posa ses bras sur ses genoux, et se plongea dans ses pensées une fois de plus, espérant qu'un jour, elles deviendraient réalité.


	2. 2 - Abandon

Elle s'approcha doucement du jeune sorcier à lunette, lui lança un sourire, et se tourna vers le rouquin à qui elle adressa un baiser sur la joue. Elle les laissa partir, les regarda un instant et vit un autre jeune homme passer dans son champ de vision. Elle revint alors à elle, se rendant compte de l'acte qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Elle venait d'embrasser Ron. Ron Weasley. Alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas plus qu'en amitié. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour cet autre garçon, ce blondinet aux yeux bleus dont elle était éperdument amoureuse depuis quelques mois. Mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte sur le coup. Seulement maintenant …

Elle sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle, voulu le rattraper, lui expliquer qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron. Mais elle le perdit de vue. Elle se dit alors que s'il était sortit de la Grande Salle, c'était peut-être parce qu'il voulait juste changer d'endroit, pas parce qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Ron. Elle changea donc de direction, prenant celle de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, et regarda les flammes danser. Ses pensées commencèrent à s'éloigner loin de leur origine, et elle se laissa emporter par la chaleur.

Courir après quelqu'un avait toujours été quelque chose qu'elle se refusait de faire. Mais là, c'était l'élu de son cœur qui s'en allait. Ses pas étaient rapides, trop rapides. Il cherchait à l'éviter, il était énervé. Elle l'appela. Deux fois. Il s'arrêta, sans se retourner. Elle s'approcha, le prit par la taille, et lui chuchota : « Je t'aime, Drago. »

Elle revient à la réalité. Que de songes irréalisables. Il la détestait. Depuis le premier jour dans cette école. Encore à cause de leur sang si différents. Les conflits entre ses meilleurs amis et lui étaient trop importants pour qu'ils ne puissent se laisser aller ensemble, s'aimer comme un couple sorcier normal. Leur histoire ne pourrait jamais fonctionner. Même dans les rêves, elle était impossible. C'était immoral pour une famille de sang pur.

Cependant, elle aimait s'aventurer en contrées interdites, elle aimait s'imaginer dans les bras forts et doux de son élu, elle aimait le voir lui adresser un regard, qu'il soit méchant ou pas, elle aimait entendre le timbre de sa voix. Mais elle évitait de se faire trop d'illusions. Quand il lui parlait, c'était pour l'insulter.

_Il la détestait …_

Ces mots se répétait en boucle dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor. Elle revint à elle, se leva, sortit de la Salle Commune et décida de se rendre dans un des couloirs menant à la cour centrale. Elle laissa le vent emporter quelques unes de ses pensées. Elle s'empêchait de penser au meilleur. Elle s'empêchait à penser à l'impossible. Pour la première fois, Hermione était pessimiste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas croire en ces rêves qu'elle traîne dans son esprit depuis des mois. Elle n'avait pas le choix. L'abandon de cet amour était la seule solution. A son grand regret.


	3. 3 - Laissons tomber

Drago remontait vers le château après avoir passé presque une heure au bord du Lac Noir. Son esprit était embaumé de pensées plus étranges les unes que les autres. C'était toujours la même fille qui hantait son esprit. Et il se demandait si un jour, ils se parleront sans se cracher des injures à la figure. Mais étant donné qu'elle était toujours avec Saint Potter et Weasmoche, il était dur de laisser parler les sentiments qu'il avait su si bien caché durant ces derniers mois.

Hermione, elle, était toujours dans le couloir, et réfléchissait en regardant les élèves passer devant elle. Comment était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait tant plu pour qu'elle s'entiche à ce point de lui ? Était-elle tombée si bas ? Un sang-Pur qui la détestait et avec qui elle aurait jamais une seule chance. Voilà de qui aujourd'hui elle était amoureuse. Il y avait pleins d'élèves plus intelligent, plus beaux, plus respectueux à Poudlard. Alors pourquoi son cœur l'avait choisi, lui, le seul à qui elle n'aurait jamais le courage de parler sérieusement.

N'en pouvant plus de ces questions, Hermione se leva de son banc et entreprit de rejoindre la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Mais alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, elle croisa Drago. Ses pieds ne répondirent plus. Elle s'immobilisa, au milieu du corridor noir de monde. Mais la foule ne l'empêchait pas de voir les deux prunelles bleues de Drago loin devant elle. A son tour, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il se tourna et vit Hermione de l'autre côté.

Pensées embrumées. Immobilité complète. Regard fixe. Cœur battant.

Le premier des deux à briser cet échange silencieux fut Drago. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir Hermione une seconde de plus, mais qu'il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne le suive dans un endroit plus isolé de l'école. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne. Mais d'un autre, le regard qu'ils venaient d'échanger lui donnait un léger espoir. Un espoir qu'il ne fallait pas négliger.

Drago marcha vers l'extérieur, passa une grande voute menant à l'aqueduc. Rares étaient les personnes s'aventurant par cet endroit. Alors qu'il s'arrêta, des claquements de chaussures le prévient qu'elle l'avait suivit. Il déglutit, esquissa un sourire, et se retourna.

Silencieux échange à nouveau.

Hermione fit un pas en avant en continuant de regarder Drago. Mais elle s'immobilisa, reprenant le contrôle de son esprit. Et s'il l'avait emmené ici dans l'unique but de l'humilier, de la frapper, ou de la défier en duel ? Non. S'il avait voulu faire cela, il l'aurait fait devant les autres élèves, pas à l'écart. Alors, que voulait-il ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir suivit ? Demanda Drago.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ne baissa pas les yeux, n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Le silence reprit ses droits entre eux deux. Drago s'approcha vivement de la Gryffondor, la prit par les épaules, et la regarda dans les yeux.

Prunelles marrons. Prunelles bleues. Brillantes. Comme des billes. Comme le bois profond, protecteur. Comme le ciel clair, mystérieux.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de Drago et il fit pareil.

« Non ! Fais pas ça, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Ça ne peut pas marcher ! »

Leurs pensées se rejoignaient mutuellement. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre. Un sentiment étrange les encerclait.

-Laissons tomber.

Ils venaient de se chuchoter mutuellement ces mots dans un souffle semblable à celui de la brise d'automne, à la fois chaud et froid, rassurant et blessant.

Drago lâcha Hermione. Du toucher et de la vue aussi. Il entreprit de rentrer. Mais elle lui retint le poignet. Drago la regarda à nouveau. Il dégagea doucement sa main et continua sa marche lentement, espérant qu'une nouvelle fois, elle le retiendrait. Mais elle ne fit rien, le regardant s'éloigner, le cœur déchiré, plein de remords et de désirs inassouvis.


End file.
